Compositions and methods for wound or incision closure are known in the art. The use of sutures or staples to close a wound or incision represents the most common of these prior art techniques. The use of sutures or staples is an invasive technique which can be painful and frequently the use of an anesthetic is required. These processes often leave unsightly scars, both from the insertion holes and from varying tensions applied to the wound or surgical incision between the suturing points and intervening spaces. Moreover, these methods necessitate follow-up visits to a hospital or doctor's office for removal.
Although other compositions and methods for closing wounds or incisions are known in the art, these have not gained popular acceptance due to limitations in their design. There is a clear need for non-, or less invasive method for wound or incision closure which is practical and easy to use.